enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Hank
Hank *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' Carlo Debris, Diesel, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge *'Voiced By:' EE93's Friends, TrevorPalVA Hank is a strong dark blue American tender Engine who is modified to run on Sodor. Bio Hank used to live in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvannia with his friends. As diesels slowly began creeping into the American Railroad System, Hank reversed down an embankment, unable to be recovered. As his friends were scrapped, Hank was safe from harm, but worried that he would never be in steam again. By a stroke of luck, the Fat Controller heard about this incident from a friend, and decided that restoring Hank to his former star-spangled glory would be an interesting challenge. Hank was recovered after a great deal of effort, and hauled overseas, and spent a great deal of time at Crovan's Gate Works. When he was repaired by Gregory Larson, he had to spend months in the repair shed, waiting for the Fat Controller to make an amendment to the Sodor Loading Gauge. Hank's size and modifications meant that he could not venture further than Barrow-in-Furness, but he didn't mind. Sodor was the place for him to be in steam once more! However, the necessary modifications and immense weight are very strenuous on his chassis, causing his parts to wear down quicker than usual as a result. Proud to be a new engine on Sodor and demonstrate his strength, Hank met up with Thomas at Brendam Docks. Thomas was supposed to have Hank help him with his work, but refused, trying to prove that Sodor engines are stronger. Thomas eventually learned sense, and the Fat Controller's engines threw him a well-earned welcome party at Knapford Station. Hank now spends most of his time at Sodor Logging Co. under Carlo Debris. His strength is phenomenal, but he never gets the credit he deserves. He also also has dug up a little bit of dirt on Carlo's past, and holds it against him whenever he can! One cold morning at The Lumberyard, Hank and Derek were resting at a shed on site. Hank professes his love for the cold and snowy weather, letting of a cermemonial blast of his whistle. This blast covers Derek in snow, and the two laughed the situation off. Hank took it upon himself to be a mentor, almost a father figure to young Rosie when she was worried she would never be as useful and heroic as Thomas. When his friend Stanley was ordered to patrol an abandoned Waterworks, Hank volunteered to take his train for him. Hank was at Ballahoo Marshaling Shed when Scruff brought the Flying Scotsman to introduce him to his 'crew'. A good friend of Kurt the Jungle Cutter, Hank persuaded Henry to come to the Deforestation Machine's rescue when he couldn't pull him over a cliff himself. During a meeting concerning Donald's accident, Hank immediately stepped in when Diesel called the Scottish Twins immigrants, threatening to make Diesel see more stars than the star-spangled banner. He later reassured the others about Gregory Larson's new position as chief engineer of Crovan's Gate Works, commenting that the man could fix anything. Hank was at Killdane with Stanley, Rosie and Logan discussing Neville's personality when Derek passes with a home bound Culdee. When a curious Stanley proposes asking Derek about Culdee later, Hank suggests putting the matter to rest out of respect for Culdee. When Rosie suddenly rushes out, Hank expresses no surprise at the tank engine's concern. Following Rosie's assistance in making Culdee feel better, Hank commends her for her kind actions, reminding her to take credit for her courage and heart. While at Knapford one day Hank meets Philip, an energetic boxcab who shares his Pennsylvania heritage. When he returns the next day, he is surprised that the little engine is still keen to talk. When he must depart for the Lumberyard, Philip is very disappointed, leaving Hank torn, feeling accountable and responsible to serve as a role model for the young engine. On his return to the Lumberyard, Hank breaks down as a result of his worn-out chassis, quite put out by the soreness and insufficient loading gauge. Philip is eager to help, but the little engine is unable to move Hank. As Hank reminds Philip of his limits, the track bed collapses, tossing Hank off the rails. At the works being mended, Hank is surprised to receive a letter from Philip from Percy. The two continue to exchange letters in the following days, establishing a firm friendship as a result. Persona Hank is laid-back, clever, and strong. Although he is a native of Pittsburgh, he speaks with a strong Texan accent for some odd reason. He does not usually spend time with the bigger engines because he finds the smaller engines with their smaller egos much easier to deal with. The other engines often suggest that he and Murdoch have a competition in terms of strength, but both are much too humble to partake in such things. Stanley is one of his closest friends. Appearances *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge, Splatter (cameo), Snow Blind, Shepherd's Pie (cameo), Buffer Bashing (cameo), Scruff's Scaffolding (cameo), Wilbert the Lumberjack (cameo), Rendezvous with Disaster (does not speak), Conspiracy Theory *'Season 2:' Pigeon Hunting (cameo), Scot-free (cameo), Mavis and the Tornado (cameo), Rosie, Waterworks, James Goes on a Trip (cameo), Rock-Star, Pummeling Percy (cameo), Swan Dive (cameo), Aura of Menace, Henry and Kurt, All the World's a Stage (cameo), Swashbuckler (cameo) *'Season 3:' Perhaps He's Got a Corset, Culdee Fell, Derek and the Two Faced Engines, Penn Pals, Ice Breaker (mentioned), Percy and Asbestos (cameo), James Goes On A Streak (cameo), Carols in The Forest (cameo), Coffee Brake (cameo) *'Web Clips:' Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return (cameo), Thomas the Tank Engine 70th Anniversary Celebration! (cameo), Paul the Mechanic - Meet the Characters! (cameo), Carlo Debris wears the pants in the relationship - Meet the Characters! (cameo) Gallery HankTheAmericanEngine.jpg Bertram and Hank.jpg|Hank at the The Mine Junction. Hank the Yankee. .jpg Hank, Stanley, and Lady.jpg|Hank with Stanley and Lady. Screen Shot 2013-07-18 at 2.44.36 PM.png Hank.jpg Hank says quit yanking my chain.jpg Stanley, Hank, and Diesel.jpg Stanley, Hank, Splatter, Carlo Debris, Dex and Winslow.jpg WilbertTheLumberjack15.jpg Stanley and Hank.jpg|Hank and Stanley. Rough and tumble lumberjack.jpg hank_the_american_engine.jpg CarloHankandStanley.png Henry, Stanley, Hank.jpg HankImage.jpg File:AuraofMenace33.png Swashbuckler64.png Belle, Hank, Flynn, Fire Brigade.jpg Stafford Rosie Hank Duck.jpg Hank passing through, caribou yeah.jpg|Hank passing through the snow. HankDerekInSheds.png Derek Stanley Hank.jpg Derek I instantly forgive you.jpg Lift Bridge (21).png KilldaneLoggingCrewandSam.png DerekandtheTwoFacedEnginesHank.png Knapford Station and Yard.jpg Philip Edward Hank.jpg HankKnapford.png PennPalsHankandPhilip.png Hank's Driver.jpeg PennPals11.jpeg PennPals13.jpeg PennPals14.jpeg PennPals18.jpeg PennPals20.jpeg PennPals21.jpeg PennPals23.jpeg PennPals25.jpeg PennPals26.jpeg PennPals30.jpeg PennPals31.jpeg PennPals33.jpeg PennPals34.jpeg PennPals35.jpeg PennPals37.jpeg Topsy turvy Hank.jpg Hank in a shed .jpg Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 10.26.59 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Blue Engines Category:Sodor Logging Co. Category:Main Line Category:North Western Railway Category:Male Characters Category:Television Only